A Second Change
by XxXDanatyXxX
Summary: There was a very special thing about that man, that made her lose the control of her heartbeat, making it go wild when his eyes meet with hers, it only happened one time but it was enough for them, in that night both knew that they needed to see each other again. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. The Night When We Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

There was a lot movement in tokyo, the news about the estrange monsters prowl around the city was making the people scared, but the sailor soldiers were making their best to keep them secure, sadly this time, there were attacking recently in different places at the same time and the situation was serious, unless they had backup it could be impossible to erase them totally this time.

It didn't mean they were not powerful enough, Sailor moon and the other soldiers were getting rid of them individually and when there were more of two, the group could finish them up for good, the only problem was that there were like a plague.

The situation was dangerous, they _knew it_ but is not bad to have a little time to be themselves.

"Serena, come on, wake up!" Rei shouted, capturing the attention of all of the other costumers in the restaurant and waking up a very sleepy blond girl that was beside her, making her raising the head of the table.

"What's the big deal Rei?" Serena almost said it yawning, sitting in her chair right this time, Rei only sighed, all the attention was in her now.

"Serena, we're worried about you" Mina said calmly while looking at her" You are acting pretty estrange since you fought alone three monsters two weeks ago "

"…"

"Serena, why don't you said something?" Lita asked while looking at her, she was pretty quiet now. "Don't tell me…"

"Did something happened before we arrived there?" Ami interrupted, looking worried.

"I meet someone that day…." Serena said, breaking the tension, for some reason she couldn't rise her head through" He _saved_ me"

In the gym of Satan City, there was a man who was training in a very special place in that building, because it was the only place he could train with all his might without making any destruction thanks to the technology of that room.

Goku was kicking the air when the memories' of chichi hit him again, his late wife who died giving birth to Goten, the feeling of resentment is more powerful, making it feel more mad about himself, How could he leave her alone? It wasn't his fault but still, she was the mother of their children, he loved her, not at first but the time helped them.

No matter how many times his oldest son said to him that it wasn't his fault, that he needs to move on after all this years, that's what chichi could wanted, after all, thanks for his saiyajin blood and the time that was temporally dead, helped him to stay physically young, making it only a bit older than Gohan, more like a brother than a father.

He didn't want to think in another woman after chichi, the scar in the heart was still there, and her face was vivid in his mind, the word single didn't sound so bad this time.

But then, he met _her,_ and all of his plans went to the trash, the subject shouldn't need to stay in his mind so long, but it can be helped, there is a need, he wants to see her again and makes him feel strange, this never happened before, even with chichi and that makes the problem more difficult to him.

Sometimes he wished that he shouldn't have went to the city of Tokyo that day.

It all happened that night, when Sailor Moon was fighting alone, her friends were getting late and the situation was becoming complicated and every minute it passed was making it worse, and there was no way out to escape, she only eliminated three monsters a moment ago and there were more, cursing her luck, she wished to not be in the roof of an old building, but the need to go there was because of fear and she needed more time to think, but they followed her, and she was out of ideas.

"You can't stop us little girl, this place will be your tomb!"

"Shut up, I will defeat all of you, creeps!" She was tired but the force of her voice showed a different thing, there was almost no floor to stand up, the shore was becoming more closer, she could jump to evade the moment they try to hit her and be safe again.

But she didn't saw coming that blow of energy that the other monster liberated in his mouth, It hit the stomach, making her go backwards from the floor and then with all of her strength her hand hold to the old shore of the roof, for a moment there was a strong light that she noticed and she can bet that the monsters vanished because of it.

"What the. Is someone the…"

There was a crack noise under her hand, it was the roof, it all happened so fast, she was falling making her eyes go shout and then, she stopped, it didn't hurt, but she fell to the ground isn't? The building was higher so, is impossible to her to not be in pain.

"Whoa, easy there! You almost hurt yourself..."

She started to open her eyes, with a surprise to find a young man, with strange spiky hair, holding her bridal style, the feel of her cheeks burning red, it wasn't a good sign.

"Excuse me, could you let me down please?"

"Sure but you could be in trouble if I do that, or…can you fly?"

"Fly?"

Sailor Moon looked down, they weren't of the ground, _they were floating_ , and the horror appeared in her eyes.

"Hyyya, Don't drop me!" She hugged him tight, Goku began to feel his cheeks strangely hot.

"Don't be silly, I will put you in the floor" he began to descend slowly, kinda distracted by the smell of her hair, and was it gardenia? It smelled good.

When they put their feet to the ground, he let her go delicately, now the vision of her was more descriptive, that short skirt made him feel a little awkward, and her hairstyle was curious too but the thing that attracted him more was her eyes, they were blue, like the ocean.

She feel his gaze on her, and it made her more nervous, he was wearing a orange gi, he was a little bit older than her, no more than four years, Who is he? How can he fly? Why did he saved her? She needed answers.

"Thank you, for saving me and were you the person who eliminated those creatures?" she smiled with curiosity.

"My pleasure, and yes, I did that but can you explain to me what and why those things attacked you?" he asked curious.

"They were monsters that recently have been attacking the city, and I am the warrior who eliminates them, but this time, they were a lot and I was on my own…" Why did she is telling him this? He could be an enemy but, something tells her that he is a very trustworthy person, that makes her feel safer around him and that was rare.

"So you are a pretty strong warrior!" He said with a smile, sailor moon turned red after that.

"If you thinks so, and….who are you?" she asked.

 _He thinks, I am pretty? …wait Serena Calm down, are you a fourteen girl or what? You have nineteen, so act as one._

"Well…Gohan said that I shouldn't said nothing about us but screw it, well I am a strong, ehm, warrior that protects the earth with all his might" he said with a proud smile.

He was not lying, she was sure of it, maybe she could talk to him, a little bit.

"I hear footsteps, your friends, I suppose?" He said looking to his back.

"Yes, probably…."

"Well I have to go then." He started to fly

"Wait!"

"hmm?"

"Do you will come here again?" What is she saying? It looks like her mind doesn't want to think straight right now.

"Sure, why not?, Well see ya soon then!" he said before leaving.

She looked at him go, as the moonlight raised at the sky.


	2. Nostalgic Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

"Mom, Can you let me borrow your old Walkman, please?" Serena asked, as she was going down the stairs.

"Sure Darling, but, why don't you want me to buy you one of those mp3 things?" Ikuko's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Well I have an especial place for that device since I was a little girl."

Ikuko was leaving the kitchen to search the Walkman, as she listened to Serena, she went to her room and found the walk man in the old nostalgic box which was under her bed, the place where she keep the things related to her younger days, she took it with a few of her favorite cassettes.

"I am glad to hear that someone still appreciate it, in the times when I was dating your father this helped me a lot when I needed a time to relax" she said holding the Walkman closer to her chest

"Thanks mom, and believe me, its use didn't change at all!" Serena said smiling as Ikuko give her the Walkman, before going outside she give her mom a kiss and say goodbye after it, to have a little time to be herself.

* * *

It was almost time for the afternoon and the need to go to Tokyo city was stronger while he was resting in the bed and all kind of ideas started to pop in his mind, maybe he could said that he forgot to ask something in the school which Goten was going to be, after all, that was the purpose that day, to only ask a few things and return to his home but it didn't go as planned.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked entering to his father's room.

"Yes, well kind of."

"Why 'kind of '?"

"Because I met someone that day, when I went to see the information for Goten's school" he said putting his arm in the face, wanting to hide the confusion in his mind.

"That's a good thing dad!" Gohan said smiling.

"You think so?"

"Yep, is great because you can finally go outside without the theme of training, don't get me wrong, it's ok to train but you need to do something else too, like meet other people beside all of us, it's time to move on a little with Goten"

"I am glad to hear that you are ok with the idea son" he said with an honest smile.

"The only thing is that you will need to keep some things in secret."

"No need to do that, I kind of tell her the truth"

"WHAT?!"

"Relax Gohan!" he said getting up raising his hands, sometimes Gohan can make him remember his late wife when he shouts." She is special too, because she is a very strong warrior."

"Could you explain that to me?" Said Gohan calming down a little.

"When I meet her, she was fighting some strange creatures, but there was a lot of them and she was by her own, so…."

"You helped her."

"Right and I talked to her a little and she told me that she was the warrior who was eliminating them but Gohan, there is something bugging me, why didn't we feel those creatures?" Goku said, with a serious expression.

"Well, first, is strange that you meet a warrior, because I never felt someone's ki beside us, second , we need to patrol the streets if that is true, we can't let her be in her own fighting with those creatures, dad."

"I know, but I think that it's necessary to know her better if we want to be allies, because I forgot to ask her name, now that I recall" He said with a goofy smile.

"Wow, it really affected you" Gohan said surprised.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"Miau" a black cat with a moon symbol in her forehead was scratching Ikuko's leg to catch her attention.

"Oh, Luna, Serena left a while ago, did you wanted food?" Ikuko said stroking Luna's head.

"Miau!"

"Ok, wait in Serena's room, I will get you some food in the mall" Ikuko said before taking her money and then leaved the house.

Luna went to Serena's room and opened the communicator, now there wasn't anyone in the house beside her and it was temporally safe to talk.

"Here's Luna, Can you hear me sailor scouts?"

"Mina here!"

"Hello, Amy present"

"Lita, speaking"

"Yes? This is Rei."

"Girls, had you noted Serena acting strange lately?"

"Da, she is always acting weird"

"I think luna didn't mean that Rei"

"Amy is right, she means that is actually acting strange recently"

"Oh my, Lita! Don't tell me that you forgot how a damsel acts when she is in love"

"Wha..?" Lita asked with a surprised expression

"Explain yourself Mina"

"Well recently, Serena met a guy while she was fighting some monsters and….."

* * *

Sailor Moon was jumping building to building, she loved to transform sometimes, because there was that strong feeling that make her feel more alive, more powerful, she thought while she was reaching to the old building where she meet him, knowing it was a selfish wish to him to return in this place, but still she wanted to believe that he would come back.

Then she put in the Walkman the cassette with the name _'Girls just want to have fun'_ , putting on her headphones and pressed the play button, the air just felt lither when she started to dance to the beat making her smile, times like this made her remind that she was just a teenager and it was happy to know that sometimes, even when she was with Darien, the feeling of shame for her childish attitude was there, she wanted to be more mature because of him and she even tried to act as a mature woman when they had been in a relationship, even when she knew that he loved her by how she was, there was still that unsure feeling.

But there was no time to think in the past, it's better to embrace your present now, even singing bad know it didn't matter, she was alone right now as she was dancing.

" _Oh, girls they want to have fun, Oh, girls just want to have fun!_ "Sailor moon sang smiling.

* * *

Goku flew to the place where he meet her, there was a change that she wouldn't be there, but his curiosity won the best of him and when he arrived in the roof, there she was dancing as the moon was rising, and he can hear her sing, and for him she sounded like pretty good.

She was, beautiful right now.

And then she saw him, and his heartbeat went crazier as he saw how she slowly removed her headphones.

"Hi…." She said embarrassed

"Hello" He said smiling.


	3. Separate Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

"You came…"

Goku only looked at her while nodding, he was thinking how to talk about the subject of his past if he wanted to gain her trust, but how will he start? It's a pretty difficult subject so first with the basics.

"You want to talk?"

"Ehm, sure" she said as she was taking off her headphones and pressed the stop button of her walkman, sitting in the ground of the roof in a not very lady like position.

"Well first we need to present ourselves, don't you think?"

"Yes you are right…"

"Ladies first",

"Well, I am Sailor Moon , the sailor soldier who fights for love and justice"

"Cool! " he said smiling as he was sitting in front of her.

She only blushed, because there was the need to do her presentation properly, with her hands movement but she keep it under control.

"Then, I am Goku the sayajin of the earth, who protect it with all his might!"

"That's awesome but...what is the meaning of sayajin?"

"Well, is the name of my race, you see I am not from here originally, my planet was vegitta where there are a human like persons who are strong but my family send me in here when I was a baby because they wanted to obtain this planet to sell it out, pretty dark version don't you agree?"

She nodded, looking at him seriously, there was a similarity, but she didn't know on what.

"And then I met my grandfather here in earth, the person who raised me, he told me that before of hitting my head I had a bad personality, and then I went to an adventure with my friends to search to become stronger and every time someone from another galaxy wanted to take the earth, I stopped them in battle, if I want to resume it, because is a really long story."

"Woah" she felt his honestly again, he wasn't making anything up, why she was so sure of it? What this man had to make her believe in him in one go?

"Surprised?, this is the resume of it but if you want it I could tell you the details as we know each other more, because it's still strange to me, to tell this to a person who I met a day ago" he said scratching his head.

"I know, it's the same to me, this is going to be strange to but I am a princess. The princess of the kingdom of moon but at the same time in a way I am the only survivor of it" she said as the symbol of the moon began to glow in her forehead but she didn't notice it.

"The only one? How did you escape? "he asked watching how her tiara disappeared as the moon sign appeared in its place.

"I didn't, the princess died the same day when all of the earth persons tried to conquer the kingdom, only the Queen, my mother is the one who survived but she sacrificed herself with her last power to make me and my friends reincarnate in this time" her eyes become a light blue and her hair whiter, she wasn't talking like sailor moon anymore, that was the princess serenity speaking through her voice, more melancholic,

Goku only watched her light transformation with a surprised expression, at his sight was the princess of the moon herself with a powerful aura, why does she express her in this way with him?, this is a very serious matter, does the princess trust him that much?

"And then I wanted to be again at the side of my guardians, I only wanted to protect the ones that I love, to become able to fight with them, I didn't want to be a princess that couldn't protect anyone" her voice strong with emotion, the sailor fuku transformed in a white dress. her eyes began to be teary.

"Luna, my cat, made my wish come true, she gave me the power to let me transform in sailor moon "she said smiling.

How can she be so powerful and yet so fragile? Goku wanted to hug her so bad but he had to control himself, for now it was better that way, he didn't want to made her feel insecure.

"You know, that's admirable of you princess…"

"Serenity" she said smiling.

"Right, that is very brave of you princess serenity , but why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I can see that you have a noble and pure heart, Goku, even when your race wasn't full of good intentions you were the only one who shined of all of them, or I am incorrect?"

"There another person, vegeta, he is a sayajin too, at first we had a risky first meet, he was one of the people who wanted to control the earth but he changed through the years, and became a good ally even when he still has a lot of pride."

"But, you changed him somehow don't you?"

"Well, if you think that way..."

"You are a person that I can put my trust on, even to expose this secret, my mother called _moonlight_ _intuition_ , maybe it's sounds strange but she told me it can be relay on it"

"I am honored, and I wanted to tell you that I'll help you to fight those creatures, you and your friends are not alone."

"Thanks, I really appreciated, let's begin as comrades" she said smiling extending her hand.

"As you wish, your highness!" he said taking her hand to kiss her softly.

The princess blushed at this action.

"Did I do it properly? I saw this in a commercial the other day" he said embarrassed.

"Yes you did"

"This was an overflow of presentations" he said

"It was" She responded


	4. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.

Serena was walking through the streets of Tokyo city, still thinking of what happened the other night, Why would the princess showed herself?, that never happened before, there was a time with the outer senshi but they were her friends since her other life so is considerable but Goku, he met him days ago, it didn't make sense.

She needed to trust Serenity and deep down she knew that it was the best choice but the problem was telling her friends that the guy he met the other day, now knew about they and princess Serenity. The only thing that he didn't know it was their real identity's, he didn't know about that behind the stronger warrior and the princess of the moon, was the clumsy Serena Tsukino, the girl who wasn't that good in school and who likes to eat a lot, if he could see the real her…

* * *

A little kid was sitting in the fountain of the central park of Tokyo, waiting for his dad, remembering what his brother said to him before going out.

" _Goten, don't forget to wait for dad at the fountain in the park, he knows where is it so he will be there as he finish his training with Vegeta, so don't move around to much, got it?"_

Goten was thinking of what to do before getting bored, maybe he could put out his hat and play with it a little bit, actually no, better not do it, because it was a memento of his mother, his brother told him that she bought it when she was pregnant, thinking it will look good at him later on and he needed to stop thinking about her or the tears will come out again, he was strong, no need to cry.

"Hello little boy, what are you doing here alone?"-asked a blonde girl, sitting beside him with a smile in her face.

"I am waiting for my dad, miss"

"Oh, that's okay, then is better that I stay with you a little bit"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous to be alone at times like this"

"Really?"

"Yes, recently there has been attacks of monsters, here in Tokyo are in red alert"

"My dad and I can beat them, don't worry!"

"Yep, I bet you could" she said with a smile giving him the thumps up signal.

"My name is Goten" he said smiling

"Well mine is Serena, the powerful Serena" she said jokingly as she put her arm showing him her muscles in a funny way, making the little boy laugh.

"I never through that the people of Tokyo were this funny"

"You aren't from here then?"

"Nop, I am from the mountain, there are close from Satan city"

"Satan City? Never heard of that but is sounds like a good place"

"Yes, dad, brother and me live there"

"That's cool!"

"Miss, you're not going to ask me about my mother?"

"Well, I don't think is it ok for me to ask about her"

"but why?" he asked curious

"Eh?"

"All the people always ask about her"-he said looking at his feet.

"Because if you didn't said anything at first it kinda explains that you don't wanna to talk about her "

"Why are you so considerate with me?"

"Because you look like a good boy" she smiled.

"Thank—

"SLEEPY NIGHTMARE!"

A strange creature began to shout as he throw a thing that looked like a ball near Goten and Serena, reacting as fast as he could, he pushed Serena before the ball exploded releasing some kind of dust making the people nearby to fall sleep, Goten who received more the impact began to feel sleepy himself.

"Goten, please don't close your eyes"- Serena said going towards him, when she checked over him to see if he was ok.

"I am ok, only a little bit tired"- he said.

Serena returned to look at the monster, there was a change to escape if she went to the street at her left when he wasn't looking, she only needed something to distract that thing, anything to create sound in the opposite way, with an objective in her mind she started searching while crawling in the floor, thanks to the fountain that helped her to go unnoticed for the creature view, thankfully she found a rock and without taking so much time she threw it to the street in her right, praying to hit something to make enough sound, the rock hit the trash can nearby the right street.

"IT'S SEEM SOMEBODY DIND'T GO TO SLEEP"

Serena saw the monster going in the direction she wanted and when he literally was facing Serena with his back, she carried Goten in her arms and started to run in the opposite direction.

" _Damn, I need to put Goten in a safer place before I transform,"_

While running she tried to remember the streets and directions in her memory that could help her it wasn't even a long distance that she crossed when she heard something, it was a growl, feeling her heartbeat stronger by every moment and her legs started to go faster thanks to the fear she was beginning to feel , then another growl was heard but this time it was closer, her brain was thinking faster now, _If I am not mistaken this is the lotto street so that means that in a few meters turning right there is the sakura street where is that hole in the wall, the one Miss Takashima said was gonna be covered the next week.._ There was the possibility that the hole wasn't going to have enough space for the two of them but it was the only hope she had right now, so with the adrenaline that she had in the situation, she ran the faster that she could do and when there was a respectable distance between the thing that was following them, she turned right, stopping for a moment to search from the hole, she found it quickly and she crawled fast there with the little boy in his arms because the hole entrance was little.

Inside in Serena lay on her back in the wall, recovering her breath while hugging Goten, she stayed like that long enough, it was the first time she ran like that.

"THAT STUPID WOMAN, WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

She hold back her breath when she heard the voice that came from the streets, where they were a moment ago, it was strangely familiar but she didn't know why.

"Serena?" Goten whispered, he was with his eyes half open as he looked at her, the feeling of slumper was still in him, making him feel tired.

"Shh….I am here, don't worry "she said in a low voice, smiling to him.

"Forget it, a pity human can't be useful even if the master said so, it's better to find Sailor Moon, her energy is a lot more useful" Said another voice more preminent.

"BUT!"

"Shut up and don't you dare shout at me like that ever again, I can hear you perfectly, you idiot!"

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go to search for more energy until we find the leader of the guardians, tonight will begin the _massive gift_ "

"But, Sir if we don't find that girl…"

"Don't worry, this entire city will replace her energy if we don't find her, I don't care if we have to dry off the life of every human in this place ."

And with that she heard the creatures run far from they were, hopefully searching for the other street, blaming herself for letting her guard down because she didn't hear the footsteps.

But now there is a more important thing, they were looking for _her,_ and if they don't find her the people in this city will be in great danger.

"Are you okay?" said the little boy in her arms, looking at her worried, his gaze was still weary.

"Yeah"

"But, why are you crying?"

"Eh?"

She felt the tears in her eyes, _I am stronger than that, don't need to cry_ after all she is Sailor Moon and still she couldn't deny the shivers in her body, she wasn't alone in this moment, she had Goten and she needed to protect him without being her alter ego for now.

She removed the tears in her eyes with her hand, there is no time to lost.

"Don't worry about it, something some vitamins with strawberry flavors couldn't help" She said with a grin in her face.


End file.
